


Resurrections Aren't All They're Cracked Up To Be (They're Better)

by Serendipity8832



Series: Surprise, Bitch, Six is Alive [1]
Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Six lives, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One's asshole tendencies couldn't disappear overnight, Overuse Of Parentheses, Rated teen for language, Set after the movie, but I’m not actively trying to deny their relationship (yet), but he's (sort of) trying, but not as bad as the last one I think, didn’t want to tag this as Two/Three because you don’t really see it, the Six/Four agenda strikes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity8832/pseuds/Serendipity8832
Summary: In hindsight, Billy thought he probably should have expected something like this.  But then again, how could he possibly have expected something that he hadn’t even allowed himself to hope for?
Relationships: Four | Billy/Six (6 Underground)
Series: Surprise, Bitch, Six is Alive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198058
Kudos: 19





	Resurrections Aren't All They're Cracked Up To Be (They're Better)

**Author's Note:**

> Me, looking up Ben Hardy and Dave Franco’s heights to see if a single word I want to include in this fic would be accurate: I’m in too deep
> 
> I don’t know what movie you saw, but in my movie, the ghosts left Six’s body in the car and didn’t throw anything off that boat. Therefore, no retconning of that scene was needed in this fic and we can all proceed knowing that everything I wrote could be considered canon compliant. Because honestly, why would One get a dummy or a corpse from a morgue to convince the rest of the team that Six was dead? That doesn’t make any sense. And we all know Six wasn’t dead.
> 
> Full disclaimer, I have no idea what the recovery time for an injury like Six’s would be, but I’d assume that he spent most of it in a coma. For once, I decided that I wasn’t going to look it up and instead I was just going to make it work with the plot that I wanted. I love that fanfic gives me the freedom to do that.
> 
> I’ve decided that in the fics that take place before the movie, I’m going to use their numbers, and the ones that take place after the movie will have their names. I really like writing their numbers though, not sure why, so there will probably be more pre-movie fics coming. Also, I can’t believe I haven’t done one from Six’s pov yet, gotta get on that. He’s the best boy and needs his thoughts explored.

In hindsight, Billy thought he probably should have expected something like this. But then again, how could he possibly have expected something that he hadn’t even allowed himself to hope for?

The coup had taken place maybe a week and a half ago. Rovach had successfully been brought to justice, Murat seemed to be settling in well, and the crew had taken their leave of Turgistan, returning to the airplane graveyard that One had deemed an acceptable location for human beings to inhabit, for some reason. It was a Tuesday, or maybe a Wednesday. Possibly Saturday, Billy honestly wasn’t sure. The point was, it was an average day filled with average things that didn’t include skywalking, thanks to his broken arm. It was not a day on which life-altering events were supposed to occur. They had just finished all of that, they deserved a few weeks (or years) before yet another mission or revelation came swinging a two by four at their collective heads.

But of course, One had very little respect for the wishes Billy kept to himself (and honestly, he didn’t always have much more respect for the wishes Billy did share).

In all fairness, nobody else even batted an eye when One announced he would be back in a few hours after receiving a mysterious phone call that he may have been legally required to take outside. Well, nobody except Blaine (God, it was still weird to think of him as Blaine, even though Billy hadn’t known him as Seven all that long to begin with), who was still confused by most of the things One did despite having worked with him for four months already. Billy’s theory was that Blaine had just never met anyone like One before, what with his Delta background and all, so he couldn’t figure their leader out.

“So that’s just a normal thing he does then?” Blaine asked barely a moment after the door closed on One’s back. “He picks up and leaves without giving any sort of explanation?”

“Yeah, happens all the time,” Javier said around a mouthful of some crazy amalgamation of a sandwich. Next to him, Camille looked on with what Billy thought probably passed for disgust, although it was always hard to tell with her.

“Well, not all the time,” Billy amended, “but often enough. We’ve got a bet going on that too, if you want in,” he added, Amelia procuring a pad of paper and a pencil from some unspecified location at his words. “Let’s see, there’s ‘secret kid,’ ‘secretly working for the American government,’ and what was it you said, Thr—Javier?”

The response Billy received from Javier was unintelligible, so Amelia jumped in. “His just says ‘doughnuts,’” she said, looking in confusion at the paper in her hand. Javier shrugged and nodded, as though the word was self-explanatory.

Billy took a moment to try to figure that out, gave up, and looked back at Blaine. “Yeah, so, you can go in on any of those or come up with your own. Buy in’s twenty dollars. I personally would recommend ‘secretly working for the American government,’ but that’s just me. Ow!” That last bit was due to the fact that Amelia had whacked him (gently enough, but it still surprised him) upside the head.

“Don’t lie to him! I have him down for ‘secret kid,’” Amelia told Blaine.

“Well, yeah, but you’re down for that too! I don’t want to have to split the winnings any more than we already will!”

“That’s assuming that you’re correct,” Blaine cut in, speaking for the first time since he’d asked about One in the first place. Billy scoffed.

“Of course I’m correct, what else could it be?”

“Well,” Blaine said, with a sly expression that Billy was not used to seeing on his face, “imagine for a moment that One is a normal guy.” This, of course, was met with varying degrees of amusement from the rest of the ghosts. Camille huffed a breath through her nose that sounded like it could have been a chuckle. Amelia casually raised an eyebrow, but the way her lips were pressed tightly together revealed how hard she was fighting to hold back her laughter. Billy and Javier, on the other hand, didn’t even try. Billy snorted, which of course only made him laugh harder, and Javier was folded over the table, wheezing silently from lack of breath.

When it became clear that no one else was going to be able to pull it together any time soon, Camille sighed. “Okay, I’ll bite. One is a ‘normal guy.’ What is he doing?”

“When most, not all of course, but most, guys are keeping a secret from their friends, it’s usually something in particular. Or, should I say, someone.” From the smug set of his smile, it was obvious that Blaine thought he had finally cracked One’s code.

“But we already have a secret kid,” Amelia said, and Blaine smiled wider.

“Not exactly that kind of someone.”

“Oh!” Honestly, Billy was surprised he hadn’t thought of it himself by now, but even as he said the words, something seemed off about the idea, although he couldn’t put his finger on it. “You think he has a secret lover?”

“Bingo,” Blaine confirmed, giving Billy a nod of acknowledgement.

“It could be both,” Javier, who had finally regained control of his lungs, observed.

“That’s true.” Camille tapped her fingers on the table. “They are not mutually exclusive. In fact, the one is almost required for the other.”

“Yeah, but you can have a special someone without having a kid,” Blaine pointed out. Amelia nodded, tapping her pencil against her chin.

“So is that your official guess?” she asked, and Blaine nodded, digging out his wallet to chip in his share. Amelia scribbled down the new entry before erasing something else. “I’m changing my guess,” she announced. “Secret lover seems more likely now.”

“Don’t forget—” Javier started, and she cut him off.

“I know, I’ll add the extra.”

At Blaine’s questioning look, Billy explained. “If you decide to change your guess, you have to put an extra ten in the pot. Keeps people from jumping around at the slightest hint of new evidence.”

“Are you changing yours?” Amelia turned to Billy now, eraser poised over the paper. He considered it for a moment before leaning back in his chair.

“Nah, I think I’ll stick with the kid. We should set some rules, though, since Blaine was right. A secret kid will almost definitely come with a secret lover, so if there is a kid, the pot shouldn’t be split between those who bet on the kid and those who picked the lover. If it’s just a lover, though, you win.”

Blaine muttered something about Billy just wanting all of the money to himself (which he had already made abundantly clear, so he didn’t take offense) but in the end they all agreed that was fair.

As if they hadn’t already tried to clean each other out enough, Camille produced a deck of cards from thin air, apparently (seriously, where was everyone storing these things?) and dealt everyone two cards. Billy watched as Javier pulled poker chips from a cabinet, grateful that those at least had an explanation for their appearance.

“We playing Blackjack or Texas hold ‘em?” Blaine asked, and Camille’s answering smile would have been enough to make anyone who wasn’t already (legally) dead run for the hills.

“We don’t play games where we aren’t all competing with each other. It gets too relaxed if the only person you’re pitted against is the dealer,” Billy told him as Camille laid three cards face up on the table. “I hope you’re ready for this, mate.”

Blaine, it turned out, was ready for it. In fact, he was something of a card shark, and very quickly amassed more chips than most of the other ghosts (excluding Camille, who lived in her poker face). He also produced more guesses as to what One was up to.

“Okay, okay, last one. What if he actually became a billionaire by doing some shady shit like smuggling drugs, right? And then even when he legally died, he stayed in charge of the smuggling operation, and sometimes problems come up that he has to go deal with.”

Javier nodded along, but Amelia looked skeptical. “I don’t know, the magnets he used on the ship seemed pretty real to me,” she mused, a faraway look on her face.

“Oh, I’ve got one!” Billy let his cards rest on the table, leaning forward and beckoning the rest of the team in. “What if he’s secretly the leader of a cult? And he has to leave for their weird faith meetings?”

Camille lifted a single elegant eyebrow. “I think that would make us the cult.” Blaine snorted, and Camille looked mildly pleased with herself. “Besides, that’s not what’s going on.”

“No?” Billy asked, vaguely disappointed. He’d thought the cult idea was amusing.

“No,” Camille repeated, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. “He’s obviously a robot, and he has to leave to recharge.” Somehow, the fact that she didn’t even crack a smile as she shared that ridiculous guess made it all the more hilarious, and it was several minutes before anyone had the breath to respond.

“No, no, no, that’s not it,” Javier eventually managed, flapping a hand through the air. “He must be an alien reporting to his home planet!”

The group was sent into a fresh wave of hysterics, even Camille seeming entertained by the wild speculation. Billy’s head was laying flat on the table, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he gasped for breath, when Amelia snapped her fingers.

“I’ve got it!” The manic gleam in her eye did not reassure Billy in the slightest. “He’s a wizard, out raising an army of the undead to take over the world!”

“Again, I think that’s us,” Camille said, although she was definitely smiling despite her steady voice.

“Please stop,” Billy wheezed. “I can’t breathe.”

The team had just barely regained some semblance of composure when the door creaked open. Billy, seated with his back facing the door, did not watch One come in. He did, however, watch Javier’s jaw drop, Camille’s eyes widen slightly, and Amelia whisper “No _fucking_ way.” All taken together, he got the feeling that Something Big was happening behind him.

That feeling could not even come close to preparing him for what he saw when he twisted around.

There was One, as expected, in the process of removing his coat to hang it on the coat rack next to the door, looking for all the world like it was just business as usual. Honestly, he could not have looked more casual if he tried. Distantly, Billy wondered if maybe he was trying, maybe he realized just how absolutely insane this all was but, determined not to show any weakness to the rest of the team, simply refused to acknowledge it.

Because standing next to him, barely even over the threshold, looking almost exactly as he had the last time Billy had seen him except infinitely more alive, was Six.

“Alright, who had ‘bringing teammates back from the dead?’” Javier’s voice registered in Billy’s mind as though he was kilometers underwater. All of his surroundings seemed far removed and faded; his focus had narrowed entirely to the man whom he had thought was dead. Time seemed to slow enough for Billy to take in everything about Six. The jacket he had on was light grey, fortunately, and not the white one he had(n’t) died in, which had been torn and bloodied past the point of saving. Billy didn’t think he could ever remember seeing the other man in the shirt he was wearing now; actually, it looked quite a lot like one of his own shirts, which was a little strange. He thought he might ask One about that, if he ever recovered from this state of shock.

Everything else, though, was the same kid he’d come to know before that fateful day in Florence. The same brown hair, so soft-looking that Billy constantly wanted to run his fingers through it, the same expressive eyes and slightly awkward smile, the same restless energy that only seemed to dissipate when he was driving. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, a little anxiously, Billy thought, and noticed that Six was still favoring his left side slightly. Seeing that, remembering how he had looked in that car, unconscious and bleeding, the bar of the forklift pinning his shoulder to his seat, made Billy want to wrap him up and protect him from the world. It was a ridiculous thought, they had all known the risks when they’d signed up for One’s suicide mission, but that knowledge didn’t soothe the itch under his skin to keep this incredible human being safe.

Six lifted his right hand to rub at the back of his neck. If the rest of the ghosts ironically didn’t know how to react to one of their number coming back from the dead, he didn’t seem like he knew how to go about it either. “Um… hey guys?”

A chair skidded against the floor behind Billy, snapping the world back into place around him just as a blur of long hair and angry limbs flew past him.

“You knew?!” Amelia shouted as she threw herself at One, striking out at him harder than she had hit Billy earlier, although probably not as hard as she could have considering One was still standing. “You knew he was alive and you _let me leave him there?_ I can’t believe you!” Abruptly the fight seemed to drain out of her, and she abandoned One to take Six’s face between her hands. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said, pulling him into her arms while being mindful of his left shoulder (of course she, as a doctor, would have picked up on that). He hugged her back, burying his face in her shoulder for a moment before lifting it back up. Although his eyes were shining, he was grinning so wide it looked almost uncomfortable.

“Me too,” he said, earning a chuckle from her as she ruffled his hair.

Camille and Javier had come around the other side of the table, so when Amelia released Six, Javier swooped in. “Welcome back, muchacho.” He was audibly choked up, and when he stepped back Billy could see tears streaming down his face. Javier didn’t even bother trying to wipe them away. Even Camille gave Six a quick squeeze, accompanied by a faux stern, “Don’t do that again.” Six just laughed and promised that he’d try his best not to.

By this point Billy had managed to rise from his chair, and the rest of the team parted to clear his way to Six. It wasn’t until they were standing toe to toe that Billy realized he actually had no plan. To be honest, he was still processing the fact that Six was even alive. He shouldn’t have been expected to interact with the man in any coherent manner for several hours, at least. And yet here he was, staring down into his eyes as Six grew more and more confused.

“Four?” he asked when the man in question continued to stand there, doing absolutely nothing. Without consciously instructing it to do so, Billy’s left hand came up to cup the side of Six’s face, conveniently allowing him to feel Six’s breath hitch at the action.

“I thought I lost you,” he whispered before closing his eyes and leaning forward to seal their lips together.

It was chaste and quick, really more of a “Thank God you’re alive and I have the chance to do this” kiss than anything else. When he pulled away, Six’s mouth was parted slightly, his eyes still shut. They fluttered open slowly and focused on Billy’s.

“Oh, wow. Okay.” The breathless quality to Six’s voice sent a thrill through Billy’s veins, although it was quickly tempered by concern. He glanced down, breaking their eye contact, and dropped his hand to his side.

“Uh… I didn’t—was that—”

“Hey, look at me.” Billy did, meeting Six’s searching gaze. He must have found what he was looking for, because without warning he surged forward, his hand moving to the back of Billy’s head to guide their mouths together. This time, they didn’t break apart until someone (Billy strongly suspected it was Blaine) whistled at them. Even so, they didn’t move far, Billy leaning his forehead against Six’s.

“Yeah,” Six whispered, smiling softly. “That was good.”

“As touching as this whole spectacle has been,” One said from off to the side in his typical asshole fashion, “could you maybe wrap it up?”

When Billy turned his head to face One, he hadn’t been trying to glare at the man, but his displeasure must have been evident enough on his face if the way he took a half step backward was any indication.

“I’m gonna strangle you for not telling us,” he hissed, jabbing his finger aggressively in One’s direction until Six reached up and pushed his hand down.

One still raised his hands defensively. “I couldn’t afford to have you all distracted during the mission!”

“‘Distracted?’” Amelia echoed, and Billy figured he could leave One in her hands for the time being (although he most certainly would exact his own revenge sometime in the future, make no mistake about that). Besides, with Six’s fingers threaded through his own, he was finding it hard to be anything but elated.

“So,” Blaine said, having materialized among the group at some point during the exchange. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

“Oh!” Six released Billy’s hand to hold his out to Blaine. “Sorry! I’m Six,” he said as they shook.

“Blaine,” Blaine said, smiling at Six’s surprised expression. Billy captured Six’s hand again as it fell back to his side.

“What, you’re not Seven?”

“I used to be. But, ah,” Blaine made a show of glancing around, “things have been changing around here.”

“Oh.” Six tilted his head to the side (adorably, in Billy’s opinion), seemingly considering this information. “Alright, in that case, I’m Antonio.”

_Antonio_. It was so fucking perfect for him, Billy couldn’t help but squeeze his hand, which of course prompted Six—Antonio—to turn a curious gaze on him.

“Billy,” he said, grinning uncontrollably.

“Billy,” Antonio repeated, and the only thing that kept Billy from kissing the smile from his lips was Camille and Javier’s introductions. Amelia even paused in berating One to add her name. Of course, when Antonio looked to One, he predictably rolled his eyes and walked away.

“Don’t worry,” Blaine reassured him. “We’ll get to him eventually.”

Antonio laughed. “I’m sure we will.”

The team seemed to settle down after that, slowly drifting back to the table and the abandoned poker game. Billy tightened his grip on Antonio’s hand again, kissing the side of his head when he received a squeeze back.

“I hope you realize I’m never letting go of you,” he whispered.

“Good,” Antonio whispered back. “I don’t want you to.”

* * *

They were lying in Billy’s bed later that night, Antonio’s right side pressed against Billy’s left, when Antonio abruptly sat up.

“Oh, hey, you’re not gonna believe this!” he exclaimed, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Billy. “One has a secret son!”

“No shit, really?” Billy asked, pushing himself upright.

“Yeah, told me all about him once in the hospital. I’m pretty sure he thought I was asleep though, so he probably didn’t want me to actually listen.”

For lack of a better response, Billy pulled Antonio closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. He really could get used to that, he thought. When they separated, Antonio had the cutest little smile. It made Billy want to kiss him again.

“What was that for?”

“You,” Billy said, resting his hand on Antonio’s shoulder, “are about to make me a lot of money. Don’t worry, I’ll split it with you. Now come on, we have to go tell the others.”

Antonio followed Billy off the bed without complaint. “What exactly is going on here?” he asked, although his smile hinted that he had an idea. Billy grabbed his hand and cast a grin over his shoulder. 

“I just won a bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I haven’t kissed anyone in ages?
> 
> Thank you to my friend for the two by four metaphor and the addition of “secret lover,” as well as most of the joke suggestions, to the betting pool, and thank you to the fic authors on this site who decided Six’s name is Antonio. It’s perfect for him, but if you don’t want me using it, please comment and I’ll be happy to switch it for another name.
> 
> I think Amelia, as a doctor, would really struggle with the fact that Six was alive and she left him behind. Especially since he’s kind of seen as the baby of the group, knowing she could have done something to help him and didn’t would tear her up. I think it would take her a long time to forgive One, and an even longer time to forgive herself. But she’s so so happy, happier than everyone else except Billy, probably, that he’s alive.


End file.
